Fear of The Dark
by Secret Agent Awesome
Summary: Prince Gumball is head over heels for the local badass, Marshall Lee. But is Marshal just leading him on, or are his feelings genuine? MarshallxGumball, Gumlee, Gumshall, whatever you want to call it. Set in Aaa. Rating may change. Please R&R! :D
1. Late

**(A/N) Ughh… 0.e Okay, this is like… a drabble/fluff/maybelemon/maybedevelopaploteventuallyi fitisliked kind of thing. Got that? Good. Before I start, you should know that I have been reading WAY too much yaoi, and haven't written a fanfic in about two years. Also, I am still deciding if I should make it FionnaxMarshall, or MarshallxGumball. 0.e And I don't know if I should add any OCs. So, reviews would be veerrrrrryyyyy helpful, if not to tell me that you liked it/thought it sucked major ass, then just so I can actually MAKE IT. Because, as of today, I am very indecisive and flighty. Too much Monster, I suppose. And now, after that excruciatingly dull Author's Note, Without further ado, other than this, and also this, and this as well, I give you : "Fear of the Dark." (A/N)**

_Fionna's POV_

"Are you ready, sugar?" I heard Cake call to me from downstairs. I rolled over in my sleeping bag, and groaned. Why couldn't she just let me sleep for once?

"Ready for what?" I yelled hoarsely back at her, my voice cracking from lack of sleep, I suppose.

Cake stretched up to our shared room and stuck her head in the door. "I have had to wake you up three times already, baby. This is not like you," She frowned. "We have to go to the Candy Kingdom, remember? Prince Gumball wanted to thank you for saving him from the Ice Queen again. He's throwing another ball!" Cake sighed when she said 'another.' Gumball was infamous for his elaborate balls. I snickered at the thought.

"Oh, the Prince and his balls," I said, cracking up. This remark earned me a light smack on the back of my head from Cake's overly long and extremely stretched out paw. I grinned. Ever since I had turned 14, a lot about me had changed. I wore different clothes, and Cake's maternal dream of making me "ladylike," was shot to hell. I had even tried to dye my hair. I had settled on a chocolate brown, and Marshall was showing me how to mix and mash different plants together to get the right color dye, but Cake had not exactly… approved. So, my hair was still the same golden-yellow, and my eyes were still the same weird blue. I still wore the bunny hat, but my general outfit was slightly different. Instead of skirt, I wore long skinny jeans. My usual blue shirt had been replaced with a black one. I still used the same backpack, but it had stitches all over it, and multiple band patches, not to mention the graffiti Marshall and Prince Gumball had left on it on multiple occasions.

"That is not funny, sugar," Cake sighed. "Please just get dressed." And she slowly left. I got up and pulled on my general attire. No need to dress up- I went to Gumball's parties all the time. And I never wore a dress, or anything like that. It took me a total of 15 minutes to stuff myself into the jeans, and shove my hair into my hat. That wasn't fast enough for Cake.

"Wegottagowegottagowegottagoo ooo!" Cake was screaming wildly, running around downstairs. I laughed and put on a bit of eyeliner. I decided to wait a couple of minutes, just to freak her out more, but she didn't give me that chance. I had just set my eyeliner pencil on counter in the bathroom, and I felt myself being pulled. I looked down and smiled- Cake was too impatient. She had pretty much wrapped me up in her giant paw, and we were going out the door, no matter what I did.

**(A/N) Ohmyglob. That was a lot shorter than I had planned. 0.e Sorry! I just didn't want to do the other POVs until I knew for sure what this 'fic would ship! XD So, yeah. I don't see why I called it fluff, but it is most DEFINITELY drabble right now. SOOOOOOO, PLEASE REVIIIEEEWWW. It keeps my soul from ripping my body apart, and I don't want that! Forreal! If you help me, and tell me what your opinion is on the whole love interest/OC-or-not-to-OC bit, I swear to glob I will give you a giant-ass cookie. With little bacon bits cooked in. How's that sound? Good? Good. Review my sexies!**


	2. Announcement in Aaa

**(A/N) Guess what my pretties! You are now reading a GumLee/Gumshall/whatever fanfic. There aren't too many of these. D': Anyway, I thought I would upload so soon, because… You know. I have no life and junk. Rhombus, right? So… Umm… Anyway… Yeah. I'm going to start the story now. **

_Gumball's POV_

I paced around my bedchamber. I mean, it was simple a bedroom. Nothing fancy about it. But, since I was royalty and all, I called it a bedchamber. Sounds cool, doesn't it? One of my usual balls was taking place in the third ballroom on the lower most level of the caste. I could hear the music and the guest's chatter all the way on the 3rd floor, where the infamous bedchamber I am currently pacing in took refuge. This was more than just a ball. This was a royal announcement. Tonight, I would come out.

I paced some more. Yes, I am gay. How do I know? Good question. Very good question. And it will be answered all in due time. Just be patient.

"Sir, Fionna and Cake have finally arrived. All of the guests are here!" Peppermint Maid said to me. I stopped pacing, and took several deep breaths as I walked down the long spiral staircase to the 3rd ballroom.

_Flashback_

"_No!" He exclaimed, surprised by my plans. _

"_I must. If my subjects cannot trust me, then I am of no use as a prince, or a future king!" I defended._

"_It s not like you are lying. You are simply hiding! This is not fair! You know questions will rise, and they will want to know…. How you are sure. They will want proof. And I am not ready to be your proof."  
"Just because you aren't tired of hiding like a coward-" _

"_I am not a coward," My love spat at me. "I am just not prepared. It is selfish of you to make this decision for me. I am not ready to tell. And if you don't give me that choice…" His voice caught. "Then I am afraid we're over."  
I watched as the love of my life left me, and I didn't know when I would see him again. _

_Present Time_

I stopped at the end of the staircase, and chewed my lip. I hadn't seen him since our fight, and that was over a week ago. I knew he would be in the crowd somewhere. I scanned the party-goers, looking for any sign of him. I was cut short in my fruitless search by an adorable human girl and her magical Cat.

"Gumball! Righteous party, dude!" Fionna smiled up at me, punching me in the shoulder. "But why is all the music so classical? I mean, boooo-ring! Wouldn't you like to hear AA or something actually _good?_"

I smiled back at the girl. "As nice as that sounds, I am afraid that type of music isn't appropriate for a royal ceremony," I said, boring even myself. Fionna made a face.

"Really? Because you led me to believe that all Aaa officials were your typical head-bangers!" We shared a laugh, and proceeded on with the night. Midnight. Midnight was when the music was scheduled to stop, and how I lov my schedules, and I would deliver my… message. Reveal the real Prince Gumball to all citizens of Aaa. It was 11:35 right now. I sighed once more, and walked off to mingle with more guests.

_Marshall's POV_

I rolled my eyes. This appeared to be another lame ball, like all the other lame balls Gummyballs had held, but I knew it was something more. He was going to tell. He was going to "come out of the closet" or whatever. And by doing so, he would force me out as well.

The thing is, I don't feel like I am gay… I mean, I love girls. It's just…. Gumball is different. He is so perfect, and to be honest, he acts like a girl. I'm sure I just wanted to be friends with him or something. It's not like we had done anything. Gumass had asked me out, and told me he loved me, but that was it.

We had never kissed, or done anything like that, so I didn't really consider us a couple. But HE did. And he was about to tell everyone in all of Aaa that we were. I could handle that. I'm a vampire, for glob's sake. I can go into hiding until everyone has died off. No problem there. The thing is, I don't want to. And it isn't fair. It isn't his choice to make for me.

I sighed, and grabbed another strawberry off of the refreshment table, sucking the gooey, tart redness out, and smiling against the cold flesh of the fruit. This was one of the only good things that came out of these "parties" as Gumball called them. The endless amount of perfectly ripe fruit. I grabbed another strawberry, and decided to plan what I would do if Gumball approached me. I could always turn invisible, and leave. But, I wouldn't have to worry about it. Gumball was tapping a microphone, and looking directly at me.

"Attention, humble citizens. I have an important announcement I would like to make, regarding to me."

**(A/N) UGH. It was short again. Dammit. Well, sorry. I'll straighten that out when it gets down to the nitty gritty stuff. So, before I do the normal author thing, and demand reviews, I would like to ask how bad it is that I found myself trying to suck the red out of a strawberry.**


	3. Bitchy Beaches

**Hey, guys!  
I am so sorry, this isn't an update. :'(**

**I'm a bitch, I know. I'm just letting you know that I won't be able to update for a while...**

**I am at the beach for about a week, and I left my laptop at home. :/  
**

**So, yeah. Just...  
**

**Just letting you know, I guess...  
**

**LIZI OUT  
**


	4. Change of Plans

**(A/N) Ohmigawd, I am so sorry! My vacation was a lot longer than I had planned, and I had exactly one day when I got back to prepare EVERTHING for school. That meant getting supplies, buying a uniform, and preparing to go to a new school, with people I had never met before. I really am sorry, I didn't expect the first week to be so hectic! I will try to update more often now though! I am back! Miss me?  
Marshall: HA! No, they missed reading about me.  
Me: 0.e When did you get here?  
Marshall: I was just… You know. Chillin'. Should I leave?  
Me: NO! I mean, nahh, bro. It's cool. But… *coughs* It's kinda hot in here. You should probably take off your shirt. **

**Marshall: Oh. Okay. *takes off shirt.*  
Me: O_O Umm.. Umm… I guess… Enjoy this story… I'll be enjoying… this sight. (A/N)**

_Gumball's POV_

My heart was pounding as I prepared to reveal my biggest secret- my sexuality. "Attention, humble citizens. I have an important announcement I would like to make, regarding to me." My voice was cracking and ,my mouth was dry. I coughed, and opened my mouth to say it. The thing I had been hiding since I was only ten years old and crushing on the mysterious teenage vampire that was friends with my parents. That I was gay.

But it wouldn't come out.

I tried, I really did. But I just couldn't form the words. And Marshall was looking at me. I don't know if he realized the look of sadness in his eyes, and I finally realized that he was right. This wasn't fair. It was his decision too. And maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. But still. I had to say something now, and I could only think of one thing.

"It is time for me, Prince of the Candy Kingdom of Aaa, to become a king," the faces of my citizens and peers stared blankly up at me. "And every king needs a queen."

Murmurs soon erupted throughout the crowd, and I noticed Fionna and Cake squeal with excitement. This was concerning…. But there was no going back now.

"It is unfair for me to decide who is worthy," I began. "And I want it to be someone from the Candy Kingdom, or someone who comes here often." I looked at Fionna, and she was making a confused, but excited face. Yes, I know she has a crush on me, but she couldn't want to marry me, could she? She was only fourteen! Nevertheless, I had gotten myself into this, and if I were to marry anyone other than Marshall, I would want it to be Fionna. "So, there will be a series of competitions. And the winner," I paused and the few candy people that had still been talking quieted down. "Will be my wife. The competitions start next week, at my birthday party. Thank you. That is all." I turned off the microphone, gave Marshall one longing look, and walked briskly to my bedchamber, ignoring the excited talk amongst the crowds. I knew the ball would go on without me.

_Marshall's POV_

No. No. No. Nononono. NO. What is he doing? A queen? A WIFE? What about me, for Glob's sake?! I crushed the strawberry I had been holding, and felt the cold goo trail down my pale hand. I shook it off, and raced out the door, shoving down Cinnamon Bun on the way. I jumped up as soon as I made it out the castle door, and flew up to Gumball's window, banging on it furiously. He looked up sadly from the edge of his bed. He had been sitting there with his head between his hands. What was he so upset about? He stood, and walked over to the window, opening it in one swift movement. I flew inside. "What the HELL Gummy?! What are you doing?! That isn't what I meant! Dude, are you insane?! Is that what you really-" My protest were cut off by the prince's.. .er… Display of affection? He promptly smashed his face into mine. He was… kissing me? And… It felt right… No! I was mad. I was furious. I pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.  
"What's… What's wrong?! I dunno! You tell me, globdammit! Y-you're getting married?!" My voice cracked, something it hadn't done in 200 years.  
"No. Well… Yes. But.. It's complicated."  
"CARE TO EXPLAIN?"

"Well.. Um, yes.. You see, I was going to tell everyone," My face flushed, but he didn't seem to notice. "About us. But then I… Just couldn't. But I was already up there and everything, and it just came out. I don't know why… I don't know what to do… I…" He started crying.  
"No. No, Gummy. Don't cry.. Look, you're obviously a dumbass, but… I was a dumbass first. We'll find a way out of this, I know it. And…" I tilted his chin up, and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. I kissed him gently, but deeply. "I love you," I whispered gently into his soft lips.

"I love you, too," He whispered back, and I knew I was ready for something we had both talked about many times. I backed away from his perfect face, and made my way over to the door. In a short moment, it was locked and I was in front of him again. I pulled off my shirt, and started unbuttoning his. His eyes widened.  
"Marshall? Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." I gave him a reassuring smile. I did love him, and it took me too long to realize it. So now I was going to take out relationship to the next level. I finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he took it off. I kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt him tangle his fingers in my hair, and smiled against his lips. This felt so wrong, but it felt _so _right. I began to pull off his trousers as I felt his curious tongue prodding against my closed lips. I allowed him entrance, and we did a tango of sorts, with our tongues pushing against each other in a passionate dance. I dropped my own jeans, and began pushing him back towards the bed. He lay down on his back, and I began grinding my hips against his own. We were still in our boxers, but he was practically popping out. We both had throbbing erections by now, and for some reason, this made me laugh. So, I am sure you can picture this scene. Two complete different people, so completely ready, and so completely in love. I pulled away from his kiss, and began to trail kisses down his cheek, to his jaw, and down his collarbone. How bad do you think it looked when the Ice Queen appeared on his balcony, and Fionna knocked the door down to "save" him?

**(A/N) Dammit, Ice Queen! You're such a cock block! XD So, yeah. What'd you think? There will be actual yaoi later on, just not yet. :P Poor Fionna. R&R! Peace out!**


	5. Freddy the Hand

**(A/N) *Sigh* I intended to post this chapter on Wednesday. But guess what! My sister freaked out at the fact I was up at 3:00 A.M. and told my mom to take my laptop so I would go to sleep. -_- My sister.. was up at 3:00 A.M. too, soo… What? And then my mom lost my laptop… Soo… I'm BACK:D (A/N)**

_Marshall's POV_

Where were we last? Oh, yeah. Fionna and Ice Queen, breaking in rather rudely, and definitely unexpectedly. Don't worry too much, though. I can assure you we didn't steal Fionna's innocence, or anything. While I'm not sure the same can be said for Ice Queen, who has probably never seen a dick in her life.

I shrunk down to the size of a bat on instinct, the moment I heard the thud of Fionna knocking down the door. All of a sudden, I was blinded by a pink mass of fluff that was Gummy's comforter. So, while Fionna didn't see her easy-going, super good looking vampire friend on top of her crush, she did get to witness Gummyballs shifting uncomfortably in his bed, trying to cover up his hard on with pillows. And man, I would have _killed _to see his face. But that's off topic. I was under the covers, in the form of a bat, trying to stifle my awkward laughs. Awkward laughs that Cake heard. And recognized. But more on that later.

_Fionna's POV_

'Hiiiiiiiii-yah!" I screeched, kicking down the door to PG's bedroom. "Ice Queen," I yelled. "Quit stalking all the princes!" I heard a sudden screech, like that of a bat, and turned to face where it was coming from. PG was sitting straight up, eyes open wide, shuffling pillows around on his bed. And that's when I saw it. The ever so regal Prince Gumball had apparently been in the middle of.. Well, something, judging by the lump coming up from the covers at just the right place, directly above his crotch. The Ice Queen's jaw dropped, and she almost immediately flew away, after she had recovered, of course.

"Ohmyglob, Gumball!" I burst into laugher, despite the scene.

"W-what?" He blushed furiously, magenta spreading over his perfect cheekbones.

"You should name your hand. I hear it makes the process more intimate!" I cackled. He threw a pillow at me.

"GE T OUT!"

I was still laughing as Cake and I slowly walked away. Cake put the door back on it's hinges, after giving PG a stern look. As if we didn't talk about that kind of junk all the time. Yeah, I'll admit it was pretty Globdamn creepy, but it was still hilarious in that way that it is to all fourteen year olds.

I grinned and got on Cake's back so she could take us home.

**(A/N) Yeah, I know it's super super super short. But, I'm super super super busy! I'll try and update a lot more often, since I'll probably be posting in shitty, short chapters for a while. So, R&R!**


	6. Random Short Chapter

**(A/N)ERMAHGERD I'M SO SORRY.**

**Busy isn't a good enough word. I'm really tired. So, I haven't forgotten abou tyou. As a matter of fact, I am risking my life to post this. (If I fall asleep in Spanish again... Bad things...) Anyway. I guess I'll leve it at that. SORRRRY! (A/N)**

_Marshall's POV_

__Five minutes.  
Five gloriously awkward minutes I was under those sheets. And as my vision adjusted (Bats aren't really blind. Didn't your mother teach you better?) I could see everything.

I mean everything.

But I won't get into the gory details.

"M-marshall? They're.. uh.. They're gone."

I snickered and slowly grew to normal size, sitting up beside him with the silky blanket lying over my lap.  
"So.. You thought of a name? For your hand, I mean?"

_Fionna's POV_

__"Cake! Bro! Calm down! We've walked in on Mo-Chro getting handsy! It's fine! What's wrong?'

Cake huffed and tried to look like she wasn't hiding something. I just shrugged it off. I lie a lot now, too. "No, sugar. It is NOT okay," She said impatiently.

I ignored her and thought of more ways to poke fun at PG the next time I saw him.

**(A/N) So, yeah. Very short. Just like I'm very tired. **

**I'm sorry. I love you guys.  
**

**And since I don't have time to reply to each of your comments like I usually try to do, I'll just go with this:  
Thank you so much. Each and every reply makes my day. Whether it's criticism, praise, or just plain rudeness, I always laugh/smile. So keep reviewing!  
**

**And a sidenote- If you PM me ordering me to update, I'm just gonna get pissed off. This has happened WAY to many times, and I am starting to get a little frustrated. I appreciate that you want to read more of my work- I really do! But I have a life to live. I (sadly) have school, so... Yeah. Anyway, Marshall and I love you! *Marshall takes shirt off*  
**

**Marshall: LessThanThreexoxo, This is for you! *starts lamely dancing to "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred and doing a strip tease*  
**

**(A/N)  
**


	7. OMFG PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**(A/N) Okay... This is a little.. apology note that I will be posting on all of my stories.**

**I feel like the worst person ever. EVER. My laptop broke, and my freak of a mom hates the IDEA of fanfiction, so it's kind of a hushhush operation for me. If I can't write in my room alone, then I can't write at all. I'm actually writing this on my sister's school issued Mac. **

**So, I am sorry for not writing anything in a while. And I wish I could make promises of soon posts, but I can't. I may post later tonight, but I cannot be sure. **

**Another thing, I cried today, thanks to you guys. **

**I opened my email for the first time in FOREVER and was bombarded with reviews. You guys are so sweet, I legitimately broke down and cried. Happy tears, though. XD **

**So yeah. I really Filching love you. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah(sp) and a Happy New Year. :D  
**

**I will hopefully get something REAL uploaded tonight. (A/N)**


	8. Marshall's First First in Forever

**(A/N) Okay, and now she updates.**

**Marshall: Hey! Where's my shirt? I took it off a couple chapters ago, and now it's gone!  
Me: Oh.. Well... *hides lighter and pile of ashes* I guess the dog got it.  
Marshall: But it's December! It's cold!  
Me: I guess we could cuddle to stay warm!  
Marshall: You know I have boyfriend, right?  
Me: Yeah! Of course, no it's just to stay warm?  
Marshall: *raises eyebrow*  
Me: *Glomps*****(A/N)**

_Gumball's POV_

I stared at Marshall. He was grinning at me, inquiring about my hand's name.

I blushed and scoffed. "What? Oh, n-no. Have you?"

He chuckled. "Nah, I have people for that."

I frowned. "Oh... You do?" It worried me to think about all his former partners, undoubtably all girls. But he just rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _I do. You! Now, are we gonna do this or what?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. So this is how he would court me? "Real romantic, Marsh. 'Are we gonna do this or what?'" I did my best imitation.

"Romantic? What's romantic about sex?" He laughed and cut off my answer with a kiss.

I stumbled back, if one can stumble in a bed, and pulled away. "Uh, is this really a good place? I mean, what if someone comes in?"

He seemed to think, and then smiled, even larger that before. "Nah, I guess not. If Sir Gummyballs would permit me to do so, I would like to propose a specific time and place for our... Thing to happen."

_Marshall's POV_

This was it.

The first competition of the "Who Gets to be the New Queen and Simultaneously Have Permission to get in Gummyballs's Pants Forever Games" as I have recently named it despite Gumball's wishes.

I stared blankly from my post next to PG's throne. I was invisible, of course. Only the Prince's staff, the participants, and the Prince himself were allowed in the stadium. He was eating a bowl of stark-white strawberries and suppressing a laugh. Girls of every age from all around the kingdom were lined up, each with their own number pinned somewhere on their dress. The first "game" would be a pageant. Gummy had done it just to see Fionna in a dress again, and it was hilarious for the both of us. The girls were standing side by side facing him, and they were each pulling off their sexiest poses, trying to impress him. When his gaze reached our beloved Fi, he almost doubled over with laughter.

Cake was shrunken down, sitting on her shoulder adjusting the fake tiara she wore, which was clearly despite her pleading. Underneath it, she had slapped on black oversized headphones and was tuning out every word Cake said. She was sitting on the ground despite all the other participants standing, and gave staff a rather rude gesture with her finger when asked to stand. Cake had managed to smear pink eye shadow over her cheeks as a makeshift blush, and had made the bright pink prom style poofy monstronsity she was clad in. As a matter of fact, every girl wore pink.

_Fionna's POV_

"Cake, I don't want to be here." I said when the banana guards took my headphones.

"Why not baby? I thought you had a thing for Prince Gumball!"

"Yeah, but that was FOREVER ago! Back when I was just a little kid!"

Cake rolled her eyes. "Just yesterday you were begging me to make you a dress that would impress him."

I made a face. "Whatever whatevs."

_Marshall's POV_

After about two hours of watching sluts dance around to no music, they began to slowly shuffle out of the room. I gushed a sigh of relief and dragged Gumass outside where, when were were finally alone, I picked him up and carried him to our secret place.

_Gumball's POV_

"So, where are we going?" I asked, curious but amazed.

"You'll see when we get there."

And I did. We landed in a cave, the one where Marshall lived. But instead of going into his house, he led me right past it, deeper in the cave than anyone had ever been, other than Marshall.

The way was lit with candles. Some red, some white, and I laughed at the thought of Marshall stealing the red from everything he saw. By now he was pulling me by the hand.

He dragged me until we got to the end of the cave. A little area was surrounded by candles of all different shapes and sizes, and there were rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Don't you think this is a little cheesy?" I teased.

He responded by kissing me, hard. "Well, I just tried to make sex romantic. It's an impossible task." He joked between kisses.

Everything after that was a blur. Before I knew it, he was shirtless, and too impatient to unbutton my top, which ended up being ripped off of me. He pushed me up against the cave wall and began kissing down my neck, biting it gently, teasing me. Then we were simply in our boxers, pressed against each other closer than would seem possible.

He was grinding his hips against mine, and he slipped my boxers off. His fell to his ankles shortly after and he stepped out of them. But after that, he just made a confused face, and stared at my crotch.

"Uh, Gummy, I don't want to be too awkward here, but I have no Globdamn idea what to do."

I wasn't going to kid myself. Marshall had done this before. Well, he had done this, but not _this_. He had never been with another man before. I smirked. Finally, something I was more experienced in than he. I pushed him towards the wall and stood behind him, kissing his neck. I pressed against him and slid two of my fingers through his entrance. He inhaled sharply and I just chuckled. "Loosen up a bit, will ya?" I mumbled into his neck. I began scissoring with my fingers, and he stiffened. Then we were on the ground, surrounded by dripping candles. I thrust my member into him, and we were one.

xXx

And that was all it needed to be. Nothing mattered, and I knew everything would be alright. I turned to Gumball as he dressed. "I love you." I reminded him. He grinned.

"I know."

**(A/N) Ugh. Sleepy. Sigh. THE END.**

**Yeah, I know. Anti climatic. But... I kind of abandoned this fic, if you can't tell. I just wanted to give some of you some closure. Feel free to pick up where I left off, just... Message me, so I know! :D **


End file.
